Love square
by CringeAlotPlz
Summary: Naruto loves pain sasuke love naruto sakura loves sasuke and pain loves sakura? How did this even happen read on to unlock all the secrets and backstories of our hero and his friends no to mention...lovers?
1. Love square:chapter 1:A hot day

I changed the personalities of the character a bit (ALOT) Naruto and sasuke are rivals and tsunade is so scary she is know as the MMM masochistic,malicious,monster. Kakushi is into fanfic like you know and that's about it.

**Chapter 1: A hot day **

On a quiet day in the hidden leaf village the mountains touched the sky and all was well and peaceful until...

**Naruto: Sakura it's sooooo hot**

Naruto exclaimed pacing back and forth trying to cool down.

**Sakura: Moving back and forward isn't going to help us accomplish anything you know that we have to find it today or he'll be mad at us.**

Sakura panted whilst wiping the sweat from her forehead. she was wearing shorts and a vest.

**Sakura: you think it would stay cool all the way up in the mountains right naruto. **she giggled. They had been up trying to find the end page to one of kakushi sensei books he was obsessed with it and when he lost this page he was devestated he said that if we return the page in a decent condition we'll get 500 Ryo as a reward.

**Sakura: Naruto pick up the pace will ya your slowing me down why come if your just gonna mope and take slow. **she pleaded with burning feet.

**Naruto: It's not my fault; it's too hot to move my body won't respond to me I'm drained. **He may be Minato's son but he still had a long way to go before he could be the next hokage.

**Sakura: If sasuke was here he'd probably carry me to the top and back down again like a real man **she muttered under her breath.

**Naruto: Sakura I don't know what you see in him he is so timid?**

**Sakura: But powerful!**

**Naruto: Ugly!**

**Sakura: Adorable!!!**

They continued all the way up the mountain and down again. All throughout the village people staring at them in confusion wondering what they were quarrelling about.

**Kakushi: I could hear you guys from down the street you were being a nuisance to the public you know what that gets you right? Extra training!!**

**Naruto: YESSSSS.**

**Kakushi: with pain as your mentor.**

Naruto was filled with excitement he always loved training but whenever pain was involved Naruto found it hard to say no or back down for that matter. He'd get so happy that he wouldn't be able to focus for the entire day.

**Sakura: Nooooo pain is so rough he nearly broke my arm last time please sensei!!**

**Kakushi: ok then Sakura what if I send sasuke there aswell he's been absent from training because itachi was personally training him to use his sharingan properly. **

Blushing the colour of crimson red Sakura let out a cry of joy jumping around as if the heat had disappeared entirely

**Sakura: thank you sensei I will train super hard I promise. **

Naruto's once glistening eyes were now filled with despair and betrayal.

**Naruto: Noooo not him that's the worst idea ever he'll just get in my way. **

Suddenly a shadow appeared in the doorway and there was sasuke standing with his back against the frame and his arms crossed his black hair hung in his face his right eye bearing the symbol of sharingan.

**Sasuke: no actually your gonna end up getting in my way. **

Naruto wasn't going to pay any attention to sasuke until he saw him. Pain standing behind sasuke with his signature neutral face the absence of emotion in his face was no more concerning than usual.

**Kakushi: always looking so grim pain.**

Upon the arrival of pain Naruto suddenly found the earge to charge his ego a little bit and show off to pain a bit. The heat was no longer affecting his body and Naruto was ready for a fight when all at once a frightening presence sank over his shoulder it was tsunade from the senju clan.

With her aura in the room pain's eyes grew narrow as if he was on alert and was trying not to seem bothered.

**Tsunade: I'm sorry Naruto but there are important things we must discuss **she said in a powerful and confident tone. With shivers and nerves shaking through his spine he gave a shaky and croaky answer to her request.

**Naruto: not now I'm kinda busy **he said forgetting just what kind of scary masochistic, malicious, monster he was addressing. She grabbed him in a gentle manner and said aloud...

**Tsunade: it's your parents minato and kushina t-they we're killed but the nine tail fox. **

Everyone's eyes grew in shock and Naruto fell to his knees as if all the strength in his body disappeared his eyes were plain as if the life was sucked out of his body. Sakura, kukashi even sasuke ran to his aid.

***Naruto's mind***

**Mom, dad there gone there actually gone all my friends our with me now but I still feel empty why, why won't HE look at me it's like he doesn't care that I'm sad...Pain...**

**Pain: NARUTO **

Naruto was snapped out of his trance. By his love.

Thank you soooo much for reading I hope you enjoy chapter and comment what's you think. 


	2. Love bites

**Pain: Naruto stop moping get of your feet.**

Sasuke tried to break through to Naruto even though they would fight almost everyday sasuke cared for Naruto like no other but being a son of the Uchiha family famous for being able to harness the strength sharingan. If anyone found out about these feelings he'd be disowned and killed.

**Sasuke: Come on Naruto snap out of it. **He said with a concerning tone

**Sakura: Hey sasuke let me help me I'm a healing-nin remember. If it's for Naruto I'll do it. **She says plainly. ***mummbles* if you would be happy then or course I would. **She blushed fifty shades of red. Sasuke only hearing the first part was ready to hit her hand away from HIS Naruto when pain read the situation and acted quickly.

**Pain: SAKURA!! **It took her by surprise.

**Pain: he's not hurt he is in a state of conscious and unconsciousness we'd have to wait it out until he comes to. **

Sasuke looked at pain in gratitude if he did not step in then everyone would have found out about him and his love for Naruto.

A few days later while Naruto was still in his coma. 

**Naruto's mind***

**I'm so lost why isn't her caring, pain your the one person that I respect other than my own father so now that he is gone you need to be with me forever. Somewhere across the way my admiration for you turned to pure love and I will not die before I get the chance to tell you—— EXACTLY how I feel...**

***finished***

There Naruto layed in the bed with a beautiful sunset behind him and a slight breeze swinging in from the mountains beside him was no other but sasuke he had sat there for days not wanting to miss the moment Naruto wakes up. He was planning on what he should say when he wakes up. At that moment in time when everything was still Naruto opened his eyes only to see the black hair lay on his leg from across the bed.

**Naruto: S-Sasuke? **He said not expecting his head to be on his left leg.

**Sasuke: your finally awake. **he tried to say without sounding joyous and full energy.

**Naruto: Did ya miss me!?!**

Sasuke trying not to be frazzled by his loves question swallowed deeply and with a big lump forming at the back of his throat he croakily let out a growl of complete and utter boredom. Naruto looked up at sasuke and gave him a big smile. Sasuke (trying to keep his cool) shrugged and was about to walk away until two arms embraced his lower abdomen. Sasuke spun around only to see the blonde grabbing onto him for dear life as he cried with joy. Sasuke fell to his knees only to hug him back wiping the tears from his face. He'd loved nothing more than to see Naruto always give him this reaction but sasuke knew that his reputation as a proud sharingan user aswell as a uchiha wasn't going to except the soul survivor of the clan to stray down a path as treacherous as this one.the two sat there beside each other for a while speaking about training and what not until Naruto said to the words that he had been waiting to hear for a long time.

**Naruto: sasuke I'm sorry but I have to tell someone it hurts too much. **

**Sasuke: what is it Naruto!?**

**Naruto: I-I'm gay!!**

Naruto's face lit up like a rocket with both eyes sealed close tightly he never thought that he would tell anyone he would have ran away with pain or taken his feelings to the grave. Sasuke was overjoyed with feelings of happiness excitement and lust. sasuke went onto his knees to pull Naruto close. Naruto smiled from the acceptance of his closest friend.

**Sasuke: I thought you liked Sakura. **He said trying to hide his smile.

**Naruto: Sakura? She just my friend but you sasuke your m-m-my...**

Sasuke face grew red as he was waiting for Naruto to say those beautiful words.

**Naruto: Your my closet friend. **

**Sasuke: wha... OH yeh your my closest friend too Naruto. **

**Naruto: I have the littlest... ok the biggest crush on pain. **

Once those words left his mouth sasuke was having none of it he smiled at Naruto before making a swift exit from his room. Walking down the hall a small pinked haired girl through herself at sasuke hands wrapped around the back of his neck pulling him towards her face. Only to step back and play it off as a joke.

**Sakura: see. I'm getting so much better at my sneak attacks so much so that your blushing. **She squeaked with the up most respect in her voice along with a bit of flirtatious tone.

Sasuke nodded at her before walking past her he had one objective...kill pain

Hey guys I hope your enjoying it so far I've really wanted to always write a FanFiction and now I'm actually doing I enjoy it so much please let me know if you like it or want me to change anything rayapierre out!!!


	3. Suprise

Heyy guys I'm back I love how I got my first review a couple of days ago a guest told me that it was good and that made my day without further if do here is chapter 3.

Sasuke was ready to fight he didn't like the fact Naruto, his Naruto's first crush wasn't him. Sasuke was never the type of guy to get bothered so easily but there right in the middle of his chest a pain grew until the only words that sasuke could hear was the gruelling sound of pain's last words. Sasuke passed every hall checking every room not concerned for anyone's privacy. He just waltzed in looked around and left again. This cycle continued fir a good Twenty minutes until sasuke decided to take a break in the courtyard outside, sitting alone he was able to calm down and catch his breath. All the while this was happening Sakura had her own problems she considered what she did was a very bold move and thinking my back on her little performance there were some errors that she failed to correct.

**Sakura: I was flawless why wasn't he faised by anything I did damn that ino always thinking she's got all the answers!**

While these words of anger and regret passed through her mind she realised something she needed to play a little dirty to win his heart (she could only get so far by playing clean) she rushed outside with a blaze in her eyes and a mission in her heart. She spotted sasuke sitting on the bench by himself and that's when she would strike.

She ran over calling his name in a seductive voice only to have Sasuke's clueless face turn to her she was about to make her move when sasuke glared af her this was enough to send her flying into the sky only for the laws of the world to kick in. She was slammed into the dirt. Aware that this was his fault her Ran over to her picking her up slowly that's when her green orbs met with his black ovals of infinite space.

***Sakura's day dream***

**Sasuke pulled her up to his lips and passionately kissed them his tongue exploring every region of her mouth. She moaned as he broke the kiss. Sakura was stunned she was so happy her heart was gonna leap out of her chest. She looked up at him and his black hair blowing in the wind. Sakura jumped up almost immediately closing the distance between them he brought his warm lips to her neck and proceeded to suck on neck the moans she released was pure bliss Sakura wrapped her arms around him was about to kiss him when...**

***finished***

Her train for thought came crashing down as she noticed that she was still behind the tree she hadn't ran to him or fell over it was all in her mind (I think) she placed her back against the tree and slid until she was sitting by the tree trunk she sighed in disappointment and closed her eyes. Pain must've seen her from afar and was about to scold her for sitting around and being genuinely lazy but soon stopped. His eyes traveled up from her ankles to the face he had never seen her like this before sweat gavered on her face and it glistened beautifully in the suns setting rays. Pain walked from the bushes and smiled at her.

**Pain: it's a beautiful sunset isn't it. **He said in a soft mellow voice. Sakura was surprise to see him and responded with a kunai thrown in front of his feet. Sakura's eyes grew in fear as she realised who it was she threw this deadly weapon at.

**Sakura: I'm so sorry sensei you startled me. **

Sakura ran up to him and was going to pull the knife out of the ground when all of a sudden she tripped on something and landed on top of pain. She hit her head and fell unconscious. Pain stared at her unconscious body as he was in a very bad position Sakura had landed so that she was straddling him and feeling the soft contact of her skin as she fell toward pains face her hands landing near his cheeks sent electric waves through his spine. He blushed softly and removed her from his body laying her on the grass. In a peaceful manner he backed away slowly knowing that sakura's as young as she was (16) she was very beautiful.

Meanwhile...

***Naruto's mind***

**Why was sasuke acting so strange he was a lot more accepting than I gave him credit for and he look sad when I told him I had feelings for pain. What if. No there's no way if I didn't know any better I'd say sasuke had a crush on pain. **A pain (lol pun) grew in his heart his best friend and his lover. this tore his heart into pieces on one hand sasuke was a jerk sometimes but he was a good friend when he had to be. And on the other hand pain was a dominant leader who was powerful and took a liking to Naruto's ambitious ways. There was no future that was set I stone but if sasuke likes pain then how would Naruto deal with the situation? He would have to let sasuke and pain be happy or take sasuke out.


	4. Chapter 4: notice me

Due to all the awkwardness that occurred the day before everyone decided that training for the jounin exams would be none the wiser. They were all in the hidden leaf forest and pain was showing no mercy toward the boys. Kicking ,punching ,throwing and basically any means necessary to get them prepared. But something was different. It's like he wasn't giving his all to Sakura (which was ironic considering that pain would moan, scold and taunt Sakura for being lazy) he was holding back and the boys weren't the only ones who noticed.

**Sakura: sensei I have a question. **

**Pain: anything Sakura I'll devote my life to answering any questions you deemed important. **He said with his face seductive and a toothy grin.

**Naruto: it's like we're not even here. **Sauke nodded.

It's like she was getting special attention the attention that Naruto had longed for for all those years the same way that Naruto looked at pain is the same way that pain looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at sasuke in the same way sasuke looked at Naruto. It was like a love square.

**Sakura: my question is-... why have you been acting different it's like you don't notice anything that I do anymore you turn away and act like you do t see it?**

Pain stopped and walked forward with the same sinister look in his eyes he was about 2 inches away from sakura's face when he spoke lightly.

**Pain: I just think that positive encouragement can help someone as gentle as you grow. **

Naruto (jealous of all sakura's attention she was getting) walked up and grabbed pains shoulder. He shrugged him off and glared. Naruto fell as if he was shot in the heart and that ways a strange feeling for him as nothing pain could do that would ever make him feel sad. Sasuke noticed his lovers sadness and bowled up to pain his fists clenched and eyes narrow. Pain turnt around and punched him in the face sending the black haired ninja across the forest floor. Pain grabbed sakura's chin and lifted it up to look at him she hit his hand away and shouted.

**Sakura: YOU CANT DO THAT TO SASUKE. NARUTO IS ONE THING BUT SASUKE DOESNT DESERVE TO BE YOU PERSONAL PUNCHING BAG!!**

Pains eyes grew. Sasuke's too.

Naruto turnt to sasuke to see if he was ok but was immediately pushed aside by Sakura. She lifted sasuke up and he saw how Naruto was looking down at him with flushed cheeks and a sweet smile. Seeing Naruto like this only made sasuke want him more. While all of this was happening pain took it upon himself to announce what they would be doing for the week.

**Pain: we'll be staying in tents for a week so that we can train in absolute isolation you all need to work on things sasuke and Naruto especially. **

And with that he disappeared into the wilderness.

**/TIME SKIP TO NIGHT TIME/**

Sakura had finished packing and Sasuke finished as well they were both sleeping. It was then when it finally came to Naruto's mind why did Sasuke try to defend me I have never seen him look so angry I have never seen him look so riled up. At this rate Naruto knew that he would never get any sleep just wondering he decided that he was going to leave his house and go see sasuke.. Around two houses that's when he saw sasuke sitting outside his doorstep he blushed and decided that maybe he would turn that's when he heard his name being called. Naruto

Turned around and fought he might have been dreaming when he saw sasuke embrace himself around him and whispered into his ear lightly.

**Sasuke: what brings you around here you. Sexy. **

Naruto was shocked his eyes gre exponentially and he stepped back to look at Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked at him with his signature smirk and said to him the most beautiful words Naruto had ever heard.

**Sasuke: your the most idiotic person I ya e met in my life so I don't know why I'm falling for you so hard. **

Sasuke couldn't hold back he pounced on Naruto and Naruto's back hit the wall. Before Naruto could say anything sasuke crashed his lips against his roughly sending waves of pleasure through Naruto's body. Naruto's body began to turn weak as sasuke carries on the passionate kiss pressing himself up against Naruto's body. During this magical moment you could hear Naruto's whimpers.

**Naruto: u-ughhh S-sasuke. **

Sasuke picked Naruto up walking into the house there lips didn't part all while travelling up the stairs and into Sasuke's bedroom. He placed Naruto on the bed and finally seperated he pulled Naruto's shirt off his head and his own and began to kiss down his neck.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this story and remember to review the more reviews the more chapters. Hopefully the next chapter will be nice and lemony. **


	5. Chapter 5: hold me baby

**HI GUYS JUST WANTED TO SAY THERE IS GONNA BE SOME HARDCORE LEMON BOY X BOY STYLE SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THERE ARE ALSO**** GONNA BE FETISH FILLED PARAGRAPHS THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING YAOI SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

There they was on Sasuke's bed there eyes never leaving. Naruto had always wondered about Sasuke's sexuality but the fact that his first time was gonna be with his best friend made him shudder in excitement. Naruto wrapped his legs around sasuke pulling him closer to his body they both was sweating for all the fumbling. Sasuke noticed that Naruto became really flustered when he layed bare.

**Sasuke: Naruto are you a masochist? **He said with a smirk appearing on his face.

Naruto was startled by this question and responded with a nippy kiss behind Sasuke's ear. Sasuke never knew that a stimulating point was behind his ear. When Naruto noticed this he flipped himself over so he was straddling sasuke. Naruto didn't waste anytime toying with him he licked, sucked and bit sasuke neck making sasuke moan in ecstasy.

**Sasuke: N-Naruto I feels really good. But it's my turn now. **In a quick movement Naruto was now in the doggy style position and sasuke was holding his arms behind his back. Naruto felt uncomfortable in this position—— so why did he feel so good. Watching his partner writhing in pain from the uncomfortable position made sasuke member hard. Naruto felt something touch his inner thigh. He spun around and sasuke pushed his head down again.

**Naruto: sasuke please I need you inside me i need it ok. **He said impatiently.

**Sasuke: I didn't hear you. If you want something your gonna have to beg. **Sasuke pushed Naruto's head deeper into blankets beneath them.

**Naruto: N-no that's embarrassing. **Sasuke began to loosen his grip.

**Naruto: fine. Sasuke fuck me okay. **

Sasuke immediately complied to his request by pouring a warm liquid over Naruto's entrance. Naruto wiggle around a bit.

**Naruto: S-sasuke what's that it's sticky. **

**Sasuke: it's honey I wouldn't wanna hurt you. Then again you enjoy the pain don't you you slut. **

Sasuke leaned down and licked the honey off of Naruto's entrance. Naruto moaned LOUDLY. Sasuke ignored them and continued to roam around in Naruto's insides. He finally pulled away and with a swift motion the head of Sasuke's cock was inside Naruto. Naruto squirmed and moved in agony it felt like he was being stretched. But the pain slowly turned into pleasure as sasuke began slamming into Naruto. They were moving there hips in unison and they could both feel there climax coming. Sasuke made a daring move and whispered in Naruto's ears.

**Sasuke: come for me you little virgin. **

Those words were enough to send them both off the edge. Naruto cummed and his body felt weak sasuke was still thrusting strong to help ride out Naruto's orgasm. Sasuke comes himself shooting a thick string of cum through Naruto's ass.

Sasuke collapsed next to Naruto and without any words they kissed until they basically fell asleep.

**Woah I think that for my 'first time' (lol) writing yaoi I did pretty good keep reviewing I know it's short but it's because I have writers block I'm just happy that I'm posting regularly again comment on what you would want the next chapter to be about. peace **


	6. Chapter 6: love me

That morning sasuke woke up he was in Naruto's bed his head was pounding beyond belief. If finding Naruto wasn't that important he would have went back to sleep then and there. But he had to find his lover, so he got up and slipped into his clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Sasuke was sluggish and had absolutely no awareness he'd be the perfect target for some assassins right now.

**Sasuke: ughh! My stupid head won't stop hurting. **He mumbled to himself he was so out of it that he didn't even notice that he was walking into THE BATHROOM.

Sasuke stopped when he got to the door he heard a weird noise but his head was still foggy so he decided to ignore it until he heard one of the most stimulating moans he had ever hear in his life.

**: uhhh! S-sasuke please...**

He was certain that it was Naruto yearing for him there must have been so type of spark between them last night rather than just rough sex. But as sasuke was removing his shirt he felt warm hands climb up and down his abs. He grinned mischievously and was ready to take Naruto for the second time when the blond pressed his finger against his lip.

**Naruto: shhh we have an uninvited guest I need to hear what there saying.**

Naruto presses his ear against the door almost immediately after doing so he turned red from what the guest was saying. He turned to sasuke and hid behind him he made it very clear that he would not be the one to open that door. Sasuke Gulped hard and grabbed the doorknob he became rather hesitant when he heard his name being moan other and other. Besides sasuke only had love from Naruto he was the only one he would ever want to be with. Sasuke open the door very slowly so slowly that if there was an intruder they would have enough time to get dressed and hide. After he had fully open the door he saw a record player and a steamy bubble bath. Naruto come up behind him and basically ripped his shirt of him and jumped into his arms. Wrapping his legs around his waste.

**Naruto: I think I got you good~**

Sasuke smashes his lips against Naruto's with such force Naruto slipped off of sasuke hitting the wall behind him. Naruto of course kissed back there tongue smashing into each other. Sasuke presses Naruto to the wall harder and rubbed his member into Naruto the friction was hot it made them both groan each other's names. While still rubbing hard sasuke began to kiss a trail of kisses down Naruto's neck.

**Naruto: u-uh oh daddy your gonna make...me..**

Sasuke immediately stepped back when he looked again he saw Naruto standing there with absolutely no indication that this was his Naruto... this Naruto's eyes were filled with lust and compassion.

**Sasuke: daddy huh your a lil slut aren't you. **

**Naruto: yes I'm a naughty ninja and u need to punish me...daddy. **

Sasuke stood up in silence leaving the half naked boy on the bathroom floor. Naruto looked st him curiously.

**Sasuke: if u say stuff like dat don't be surprised when I fuck you so hard you won't be able to move. **

**Naruto: i love it when you say that come and show me what you've got. **Naruto winked and as quickly as he did sasuke pants and boxers bet off as to was Naruto's. He pinned Naruto to the floor and nipped at his neck he could not hold back Naruto wasn't making this easier for him. Naruto rubbed himself against sasuke's manhood they moaned at the friction that was building up. Sasuke aligned himself up with Naruto's entrance and thrusted strong sending waves of pleasure through both of there bodies.

**Sasuke: it's so tight Naruto. **Sasuke added trying to catch his breath.

**Naruto: believe it!! **Naruto said with a grin before sasuke began pounding into him.

They were so close to there edged sasuke was hitting Naruto's prostate with every thrust and Naruto was rolling his hips harder onto sasuke's manhood and there movements where in unison.

**Naruto: I'm a-abou-t to c-cumm harder sasuke keep slamming into me. **

Pence a gain sasuke complied and didn't hesitate sasuke's thrusted hard sending Naruto into a State of blankness Naruto came onto his chest and sasuke was really close.

**Sasuke: can I...come inside. **He said shyly.

Naruto nodded fiercely still under the effects of his orgasm. Naruto saw how close sasuke was and with swift movements Naruto flipped on top of sasuke straddling him and riding him. He leant down still riding him and licked from behind his ear to his neck and bit down. Sasuke let his seed bury inside of Naruto it was so full some of the white liquid poured out of him and onto his member. Sasuke cleaned himself up and was waiting near the door looking at his lover.

**Sasuke: your not moving. **He said grinning up a storm.

**Naruto: shit up you ass and help me. **


End file.
